


We're All Made Of Stars

by dianna44



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama Student Louis, Fluff, Genderfluid Harry, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Unnecessary Angst (because god knows we're tired of that), Photographer Harry, Ridiculous Flirting, also Wow! they actually commUniCATE about their fEELINGs for each other?!!?, also major archive warning is: extremely cheesy dear lord, ft. Finding Neverland (the Broadway musical), okay but honestly this entire thing is actually just fluff really I'm being serious, this is basically a Crack fanfic now that I think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now under a spotlight, there stood a boy, looking quite like a deer in headlights, a large camera hanging from his neck. Not to mention that this boy had to be one of the most beautiful people Louis has seen in a long time.<br/>The same boy who was staring right back at him." </p><p>Louis may or may not quickly fall for Harry who's assigned to taking photos of the musical for Yearbook. Harry may or may not fall for the cute lead of this year's musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Made Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivegotfireforaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotfireforaheart/gifts).



> Well, I became way too incredibly busy over the last few months so I really do apologize for the short length of this fic. I wanted it to be much MUCH longer. 
> 
> I was listening to the entire Finding Neverland musical while listening to this so I highly recommend you should go listen to that or watch the movie version with Johnny Depp and Kate Winslet that's on Netflix. It's a good story anyway and if you like Peter Pan, you'll definitely appreciate it. The title is a name of one of the songs from the musical so there's also that.
> 
> Also, a note regarding Harry's genderfluidity: The way Harry acts and reacts regarding his pronouns/etc is based on my friend's experience completely. It does, in no way, represent how other genderfluid people would react to situations mentioned in this fic. If I unintentionally cause any type of discomfort or anger, then I apologize greatly, but will not change it as it's not meant to be a representation of genderfluidity.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Louis’s mind was a swirling mess of absolute and utter _chaos._ He stands resolutely on the stage, staring down his temporary drama professor, Mr. Goins, with such a fierce glare that it could cut through glass.

“Once _again_ , Louis! J. M. Barrie is a delicate figure to play. Play him _well_ this time, would you?”

Louis scowled and rolled his eyes, while his co-star, Eleanor, who is playing Sylvia, winced at Goins’s tone.

“I think you were playing him just fine,” she whispers to him. Louis lifts a resigned smile and just nods.

“Once again!” He hears Goins’s shout.

The chattering that had been very present just a minute ago goes completely quiet, and the lights are on the stage, loud in presence.

He hears the vocals of the beginning, and takes a deep breath. The first chorus is passed and he opens his mouth and starts.

“Just listen to those cheers! Even though I haven’t had a new idea in years. I need to find the spark insi—”

“Who are you?” Goins’s suddenly cuts in, and Louis trails off, confused. His gaze immediately finds Goins’s and he scowls for a brief moment thinking he was going to criticize him _again_ , but then he sees Goins’s is looking in a different direction and follows his gaze.

Oh.

Now under a spotlight, there stood a boy, looking quite like a deer in headlights, a large camera hanging from his neck. Not to mention that this boy had to be one of the most beautiful people Louis has seen in a long time.

The same boy who was staring right back at him.

They both blink, but when Goins clears his throat, the boy’s head immediately turns to him.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Goins the Arse repeats.

“I’m from the Photography Club? I’m here to take pictures for Yearbook. I can leave…if I’m being… a… erm… bother? I’m sorry. I didn’t think to check beforehand if it was okay.”

“Will your camera emit… _flashes?_ Because if so, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Goins goes on. The boy just frantically shakes his head, and Louis tilts his head watching the curls bounce wildly around his face. He looks like a baby deer. Louis thinks he’s endeared by it.

“No, the flash won’t be on,” the boy promises. Goins huffs, but nods nonetheless.

“Then, it’s fine. What’s your name anyway?”

“Harry. Harry Styles. I’m nineteen. Anyway, yeah,” he eloquently ends. Louis smiles to himself. Louis himself was twenty-one.

“I’m Louis,” he hears himself saying before he can even try and stop himself. Goins sends him a glare, but it’s worth it for the way Harry’s flushed gaze slowly checks him out. Louis smirks.

“Nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry says, a little smile peeking over the horizon that is his face.

“Likewise,” Louis says, smiling even wider.

“Let’s begin again!” Goins suddenly shouts, completely ruining the moment between cute Harry Styles from Yearbook and his own, great persona. Louis sighs, rolling his eyes, but shifts back over to his position, trying his very best to ignore the fact that Harry’s situated himself in a place that gives Harry a fantastic view of his arse.

Louis may or may not “accidently” drop a couple of things just to see the brilliant blush on Harry’s face.

It’s completely worth it though.

☆☆☆☆

“So how much longer until I can see you sing your tits off?” Niall asks. Louis laughs.

“What does that even mean, Nialler? And we only have a little less than three weeks left. Goins is being a right arse about it all too. He comes in, more than halfway through the rehearsals for the show because Graham got into an accident and he’s acting like we don’t know anything. He hates me. I swear he does.”

Niall snorts. “Louis, everyone either hates you or loves you. I’m just happy that you happened to hit on me while very drunk at some stupid party.”

Louis groans. “You going to remind of that every week until I die, are you?”

Niall grins and hands him a beer. “Damn right. What would I be here for if not for that?”

Louis gives a long-suffering sigh and glances around at the people resided with them in the bar they’re in. He’s sure they’re all much happier with their companions than he is. Studying the couple making out against the wall, he only proves his point. He looks back at Niall, who’s having a competition with himself to see how many pints he can drink in five minutes.

“Check out _that_ bird,” Louis hears from a loud bloke a few chairs down from him. He scowls in his direction, but follows the man’s gaze nonetheless.

It’s only the back of some woman, but Louis can tell that she’s tall, and even he can appreciate the legs she has. Louis himself doesn’t put labels on his sexuality, and he can definitely agree that he may or may not be attracted to her. She’s wearing sparkly silver (grey?) boots and tight black jeans. Her hair is down and flowing down her back, and her shirt is a pale pink blouse that’s fitting her quite nicely.

Louis’s quite content just admiring her from afar for the rest of the evening. That is, until the same bloke from earlier lurks up to her and just about presses his entire body into her back without warning. Louis watches her immediately stiffen and try and pull away, but the man has grabbed onto her arms and pressed them with his own arms against her side.

Louis is so done with pricks like these honestly. He stands up and mutters to Niall that he’ll be right back (not like Niall heard him since he’s too busy drowning himself in alcohol). Louis walks over to the offending bloke and gorgeous girl with a confident anger.

Louis puts his hand on the bloke’s back and tugs at his shirt, hard enough that the man partially lets go enough for the girl to escape his grasp. Immediately, Louis slides up to the man and leans in close enough to smell the beer on his lips. Louis smirks and flutters his eyelashes.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Louis exclaims loudly. “Remember me? We had sex a couple weeks ago? I gave you my number, but you never called me back! Is it because you bottomed for the first time with me?”

“Look, mate, I don’t know who you ar—”

“Steven, right? Is that your name? I don’t even remember, ahaha, silly me!” Louis keeps acting. “Babe, I _missed_ you. I know you didn’t call back only because you didn’t want your friends to know that you,” Louis leant in even closer and just about yelled, “like to TAKE IT UP THE ARSE, but you should’ve at least _texted_ me.”

The bloke looks mortified and he keeps glancing at his friends who are still sitting at the bar. Louis smirks slightly, but keeps up the act, and even reaches out and runs a finger down the man’s arm. When the man sees his friends laughing at him, he turns to Louis and glares.

“Listen, _fag_ , I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I do _not_ take it up the arse! I give it! I put it _up the arse!_ ”

Louis just purrs out a sultry sigh. “Honey, I _knew_ that, but you told me you _liked_ bottoming with me?”

After hearing that, the man glares even more and stalks over to his friends before leaving the bar altogether.

It’s then that Louis notices that the girl who Louis was trying to “honorably protect” (at least that’s what he called it in his mind) was shaking. Louis’s eyes widen and he puts a hand on her shoulder (which feels incredibly masculine if you asked him).

“Are you okay?” he asks worriedly, still mildly freaking out about her continuous shaking.

Wait.

She’s _laughing_. Louis retracts his hand and watches her, completely bemused. “Uhm?” he allows himself to say.

Finally, she turns around (still laughing), and _oh._

“Harry?” Louis asks.

“Louis!” he (she??) exclaims. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon!”

Now that Harry’s turned around, Louis can also properly examine her (his??) face. Harry’s wearing a bright pink lipstick that’s a nice contrast to his (her??) pale pink blouse. There’s a slight blush that’s nicely accompanying her/his (their??) contouring. Harry’s is also rocking the black eyeliner and mascara, with dark eye shadow underneath the glitter pink eye shadow on top. Basically, Harry looks hot.

“Wow,” Louis lets slip out. Harry lets out a shy grin.

“Yeah. Wow,” Harry repeats softly. Louis is still highly confused, but doesn’t say anything about it. Harry must pick up on his confusion though. “Oh!” Harry looks down at himself/herself (their self?? Louis’s confused). Harry looks back up at him and gives a self-conscious grimace. Louis never wants Harry to make that expression again. “I’m genderfluid.”

Oh. Oh, well, duh. Louis just smiles. “And how are we today, Harry? Or do you want to be called something else today?”

The smile Harry gives him is dazzling, and Louis notices the relief that passes over Harry's face.

“I’m fine. Harry’s always my name. Right now, I feel like a princess.”

Louis is so very endeared.

“Could I be your prince?” Louis has no filter apparently and is completely okay with embarrassing himself. Harry’s smile only grows.

“Maybe,” she says, an actual twinkle in her eyes because Harry’s probably actually a Disney princess (and Louis only likes a few Disney movies, but he'd damn well like any movie Harry was in).

“So what’s a princess like yourself doing here? You’re missing your camera, I see.”

Harry laughs, rolling her eyes. “Yes, it is a little strange that I don’t carry around my camera with me everywhere, isn’t it? How can I even call myself a part of the Photography Club?”

“I don’t know, how _can_ you?” Louis retorts.

“Maybe I’m actually a part of a secret society and the Photography Club is just a cover up. Who knows? I could’ve been taking pictures for evidence.”

Louis snorts. “Evidence of what? Who has the greatest arse? Well, there you go.”

Harry giggles, and Louis is actually melting.

“Harry! Come on, we’re leaving!” a loud, abrasive voice cuts in. Both Louis and Harry turn to the source of the voice and Harry glances back at Louis.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Louis. See you soon, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Louis agrees, and Harry smiles at him gratefully before bounding off, her curls whipping through the wind.

Louis blinks after her and sulks his way back over to Niall, who has somehow managed to convince the bartender that he’s an ex-marine and just got out of his term. Louis rolls his eyes fondly, Harry still on his mind.

Well, it seems he’s quite fucked.

☆☆☆☆

“LOUIS! What the _bloody hell_ are you staring at! Focus!” Louis tears his gaze away from Harry (who has now fallen to the floor laughing) and looks at Goins guiltily.

“Sorry, sorry!” he squeaks out, and even his co-stars are laughing at him. He quickly peers over at Harry, who has now managed to pull himself up from under the auditorium’s seats and is smirking brilliantly in Louis’s direction.

Louis hates him.

Goins rolls his eyes and huffs out a loud “ _honestly_ ”, which just gets everyone cracking up again. Louis bites his lip and just nods solemnly, trying so very hard not to look in Harry’s direction.

Eleanor and him are both singing the “romantic” song today, and he really needs to focus. The show is in less than three weeks. That’s all he has is three weeks and Harry’s now making funny faces at him, but that’s okay. Don’t fret. Don’t worry about it. He shoots an ugly glare at Harry, who only snaps a few photos in response.

Three massive mistakes later (all of which were Louis’s fault in which he simply burst out laughing) Goins finally realizes the cause and threatens to remove Harry if he didn’t stop “distracting his actors”.

Harry’s eyes are wide as Goins lectures him and Louis would feel bad if Goins never did that to anyone and went through with his warnings, but he never does, so honestly, Louis just stands there “practicing” (laughing at Harry).

Three minutes later and they’re all back to rehearsing, with a pale-looking Harry taking photos of all the actors rather than just Louis.

☆☆☆☆

Louis waits for Harry outside after the rehearsal and watches him with fascination as he puts up his hair in a bun. Harry happily informed him that he was the “most manly of men” today and that he was also the little spoon, which of course, highly offended Louis, who is a big spoon himself.

“Did you take good photos?”

“Yeah, good enough at least. Especially after your horrid professor scolded me,” Harry shudders dramatically. Louis laughs.

“So are you just going to be here for every rehearsal then?” Louis may or may not be wishing for a specific answer to that question.

Harry shakes his head. “Nah. Tomorrow’s my last day shooting rehearsals, and then I’m going to be covering the actual shows as well. I’ll probably go to two of the showings just in case I don’t get good enough photos the first time around.”

Louis tries not to pout.

“Oh, but how will I contact you if I have urgent questions for the Yearbook. I need to make sure my bum looks good! It’d be such a _bum_ mer if it didn’t!”

Harry shakes his head incredulously. “You’re ridiculous. Anyway, I could give you my number?”

Louis raises an internal fist bump. “Sounds good, mate.”

Harry blushes and asks for Louis’s phone. He types it in quickly and takes a selfie of himself for the contact photo.

“Just text me. I’ll save your number,” Harry says. Louis nods.

“I will,” Louis promises.

They both stand there for a few seconds longer before finally parting ways with a few more awkward blushes and giggles.

Louis gets into his car, watching fondly as Harry drives off in his.

☆☆☆☆

It’s been six days, and Louis and Harry have quickly become LouisandHarry. Harry sent Louis a photo of herself in a dress, her hair up in a messy bun, and newly applied makeup on her face.

Louis wanted to scream, but just sent back a “Looks great, Haz!” She just sent back several winking emojis, and Louis was _done_ with her.

Louis was currently working at the Sainsbury’s near his flat, and sighed because he was closing tonight and it was almost twelve in the morning, and nobody was even in the store except for the one bagger who is new and the man who walked in thirty minutes ago and is apparently deciding to buy the entire store. So does it even matter if he would very much rather text a cute Harry Styles than stand here and wait for another ten minutes for the man to check out?

Louis: **I’m boreddddd**

Harry: **You’re working! Get off your phone, Lou! x**

Louis: **Comeee to the storeeeee?????**

Harry: **ugh fine. on my way xxxx**

Louis looks down at the text in surprise, but happiness nonetheless. Is she actually going to come or is she teasing him?

Louis checks out the man fifteen minutes later, giving the new bagger a challenge since he did apparently buy the entire store. Just after the man leaves, however, Harry is walking in, a big smile on her face.

She looks hot, but what else is new? Louis may or may not light up upon seeing her.

“You actually came,” Louis smirks, and Harry lets out a laugh.

“Well, yeah, apparently I had to come save your ass. When do you get off?” she asks, leaning against the counter of the register. Louis looks at the clock.

“In exactly nine minutes now,” he says. He looks over at the new bagger, and sees him ogling Harry. Which. No.

“Don’t you have things to put back or bags to get?” Louis snaps, feeling like an ass right after he said it. The bagger jumps up, startled, and rushes off. Louis bites his lip and Harry frowns at him.

“What was that?” she asks.

Louis sighs. “Nothing. I was being a dick. I’ll apologize when he comes back.”

“Well, duh. But what was it for?” Harry asks, obviously not letting it go.

Louis glares at her. She smiles in response.

“He was checking you out,” Louis finally says, and Harry’s eyebrows rise.

“Oh, really?” she looks back at the bagger who was frantically putting things back on the shelves. “He’s not half-bad.”

It’s Louis’s turn to frown at her. “Well, he’s not _good_.”

Harry turns back to him and tries not to smile. Louis just pouts. “Why? You jealous?” she asks.

Louis crosses his arms. “Why would I be jealous of him?” he asks indignantly.

“I don’t know. Why would you?” she asks.

“Well, I don’t know. Should I be?” Louis responds.

“Why would you have to be?” Harry retorts.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Exactly.”

Harry rolls her eyes fondly and Louis’s heart swells. She glances at the time.

“Are you off now?”

Louis confirms the time and nods, pleased. “Yup,” he says. “Wait. I have to clock out. I’ll meet you in the front? Could you call the bagger to the front?”

“What’s his name?” Harry asks, nodding.

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. I’ll be back in a minute.”

He rushes off to clock out, and quickly checks to make sure no one is coming in soon. When he returns, Harry is chatting up the bagger, and Louis rolls his eyes. She’s too great for her own good. He walks over to them and places his hand on Harry’s shoulder. She immediately leans in to it and he tries not to let that affect his happiness levels (it very much does).

“Having fun?” he asks. Harry turns to him, a glint in her eyes that Louis doesn’t trust.

“Oh, of course. Jeff and I were just talking about what kind of cashier you are. He says you can be quite lazy at times, Louis. Is that true? I may have to speak with your manager,” she says seriously.

“Tell him. He’s lazier than I am. Anyway, ready to go, love?” Louis asks, squeezing her shoulder a bit. She gives a dazzling smile and nods, her curls bouncing and framing her face in such a nice way too.

“Of course. Bye, Jeff! I’ll see you later!” she winks, just to annoy Louis more, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“See you mate,” Louis says to a quite dazed-looking Jeff.

Both of them walk out together, Harry talking about her day, and Louis listening fondly. She tells him about how excited she is for the yearbook to come out, and how she has a photography project that she wants Louis’s help on.

“How do you want me to help? I know nothing about photography,” Louis says, confused. She laughs.

“Well, I know _that_. No, I was wondering if I could shoot you?” she asks.

Louis’s eyes widen. “You want to _shoot_ me? Why does killing me help you?”

Harry stares at him for a few seconds before snorting so loudly, it actually offends Louis’s ego. This is also the moment in which Louis realizes what she meant by “shoot”.

“That’s not what I meant, you absolute twit.”

“Yeah, I just realized that. Okay, but why? I’m not interesting to look at,” Louis says, and Harry immediately shakes her head.

They reach her car, and Louis watches her struggle to find her keys in her purse.

“You are incredibly interesting to look at, Louis,” she whispers, still looking down at her purse. Louis stops walking, and she stills for a brief moment before finally pulling out the keys. “Here they are!”

Louis purses his lips, and just nods to himself, deciding not to say anything.

“Where are we off then?” he asks, seating himself in the passenger seat. Harry starts the car, and finally turns back to face him.

“I was actually going to ask you that? Do you want to sleep over?” she asks, an excited shine in her eyes, and Louis couldn’t even try to say no.

“Of course,” he smiles, wanting to lean over and kiss her senseless. He leans forward a bit, and Harry draws a breath, and then rushes to press the gas pedal. Louis blinks, sighs, and leans back, realizing how much of an idiot he is for even thinking that Harry could maybe even like him back.

Harry is so beautiful and Louis’s just Louis. He sighs again, and lets himself mope the entire car ride, staring out the window.

He doesn’t see Harry sneaking glances at him every five seconds and blushing.

☆☆☆☆

Louis wakes up to the sound of a camera going off, and he groans softly, rolling over and pulling the blankets over him. He bet it’s Harry, and no no, way too early, please.

“Louuu,” Harry says, and Louis sighs underneath the blankets, but refuses to get out anyway. He curls up in a ball, and plans to go back to sleep, but then Harry is ripping the blankets off of him and just _how rude._

“ _Harry_ ,” he complains, and Harry just laughs. Louis groans, and opens his eyes, blinking blearily and hearing the shutter go off rapidly. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Harry just laughs. Harry’s wearing a tank top with their hair up in a bun and a camera hanging down from their neck. “How’s it looking today?” Louis asks. Harry grins at his question, knowing exactly what he means.

“Still a princess,” she proclaims, and Louis shakes his head, completely fond of her.

“Yeah? And do princesses usually wake their poor friends up with shoving a camera down their throat early in the morning?”

“That’s not the only thing I could shove down your throat,” she responds, winking, and Louis groans again. Harry’s camera goes off again.

Louis pouts. “Why would you do this to me? Is this bullying? Can I count this as bullying and report you to our school?”

Harry rolls her eyes, and just takes another picture in response. Louis yawns, and sits up, immediately pushing Harry back down on the bed. She makes an indignant noise into the pillows, and Louis laughs, absolutely delighted. He is such a trickster he should win an award really.

She sits up, and grabs a pillow to hit him with. He easily avoids and she huffs, trying again. Louis doesn’t want to have to roll off the bed so he just reaches for her arm and grabs it tightly so she’ll stop hitting him. They’re both laughing, and now Louis is holding her arm, and it feels so soft and hard, and the tattoos littered on them make Louis want to lick them.

He immediately pulls back, a blush forming on his face. Fuck fuck fuck.

Harry goes silent as well, and they sit there for a minute, not saying anything and only listening to each other breathe.

Harry breaks the silence by taking another photo, and Louis’s gaze snaps toward her. She gives him a sad smile.

“Breakfast?” she asks.

Louis, of course, smiles back, nodding. “Of course.”

She laughs breathlessly and rolls off the bed, landing gracefully on her feet, and holds out her hand for Louis to take.

Louis grasps it as tightly as he’s allowed to and tries not to let himself feel sad about it.

☆☆☆☆

Louis’s performance is in four days, and the entire crew is rushing to fix last-minute problems and are constantly telling the performers to stay safe and not get sick. Louis warms up his voice, settling on the stage, waiting for Eleanor to meet him up here. The only song the pair of them haven’t quite mastered is the next to last one, which is also one of the longest. The song just goes through so many different emotions and musical phrases, and it can be a little difficult to master.

They’re all going to try their best though.

Louis hasn’t seen Harry in two days as well because of the project he has due in a couple of days. He’s been taking photos of Louis for the past week, and hasn’t shown even one of them to Louis, and still won’t tell him what his project his for.

He says he wants it to be a surprise, which is frankly unfair to Louis since he _is_ the main theme of the whole project (whatever it is).

Basically, it’s not fair and he keeps demanding to see it, but Harry keeps rejecting him.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulls it out to turn it off as well as check what it is.

It’s Harry.

Harry: **Stop thinking about my photography project and concentrate on the play! You’ll do fine! xxxx**

How the hell.

“Louis! Get off your phone and concentrate!” Goins cuts in.

“Eleanor isn’t even _here_ yet!” he responds, knowing that wouldn’t work anyway, but the throat clearing next to him will only confirm that it will _especially_ not work.

“She’s right there!” he shouts, and Louis winces, wishing for Goins to go back to whatever trash bin he crawled out of.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, arse,” he mutters under his breath, and Eleanor snorts. Louis pockets the phone, and smiles again upon remembering that Harry actually exists in this world with him.

“Ready?” El asks him, and Louis nods.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he says.

☆☆☆☆

“Are you readddyyy?” Harry asks, his hands still over Louis’s eyes because he’s an idiot, and decided to act like one too. Louis sighs.

“Can you just show me the damn thing already?”

Harry laughs, and leads him even farther into wherever they’re going. Honestly, he could be leading Louis to his death, and Louis would be completely okay with that.

“Okay, keep your eyes closed, I have to fix the lighting of the exhibition,” Harry says. Louis sighs even more dramatically, and Harry giggles albeit a bit nervously. He hears Harry moving things around and more than once he bumps into something, which Louis laughs at each time.

“I’m _waiting_ , Harold,” he teases, and Harry pinches his arm in response.

“Shush, you. Wait a bit longer,” he says, moving away from him and moving some other things around.

Finally, he stops moving around and Louis can feel Harry’s presence beside him.

“Is it ready?” Louis asks, wanting to open his eyes already.

“Yeah…but…yeah. Yeah, you can, erm, open your eyes now, I guess.”

Louis does, and he’s immediately amazed.

The photos are all of him, at different angles with different expressions, tilted in a manner that align together. His expression in each one are a bit different, and Harry actually managed to make him look beautiful.

It’s not that though that makes him look at Harry and gape at him.

Harry’s peering back at him, waiting for a response, and Louis doesn’t know what to say, what to do, how to react to something like this because honestly, this is so cheesy, and Louis _loves_ cheesy.

“Harry?” is what he manages to say at last, and Harry bites the inside of his lip, and the fact that Louis can tell makes himself upset because Louis knows so much about Harry now and Harry knows so much about Louis, and fuck, Louis is _happy._ “Do you mean it?” he asks.

Harry nods slowly, and his hair falls a bit forward and Louis just really really wants everything for this amazing human being.

“Of course I do, Lou. It’s…the project was for me to pick any person and show their importance through an exhibition of any kind of photography. And I received this project almost two months ago, Louis.

Then, I met you while taking photos for Yearbook, and you were there, and you were like the fucking sun, and then when I met you again at the bar and saw what you did for me, and treated me, it was you. I knew it was going to be you.

You’re…you’re just really beautiful, Louis? So, so beautiful, and you make me feel beautiful whether I’m a boy, a girl, or somewhere in the middle, you make me feel beautiful. You call me a princess and a prince, and you notice things about me that I don’t even notice until you point them out, and it’s only been a month, but it’s _you_ , Louis.

And I think you care about me as well, Louis. I can tell. I can tell because you told me what you’re like when you like someone. I can tell because you introduced me to your parents, and blushed the entire time. I can tell because of how stupidly jealous you get over some people, and how you take any risks just to make me smile, but I’m not sure, and I really hope you are because if you aren’t then please just ignore that last part.

I just…I just wanted to tell you.”

For a brief moment before it happens, Louis wonders if he’s lived his entire life just to live up to all the cheesy romance movies he’s watched on repeat. He wonders if there is any other life where he would do something other than what he did. And frankly, he wonders quite a bit more, but can’t care because he’s lurching forward and kissing Harry.

It isn’t a passionate kiss. There’s passion, and there’s something that could be called love, but it isn’t what people classify as “passionate”.

It’s slow, and Harry moves with him so slowly, and he tastes like melted caramel mixed with aftershave, and Louis clings to him. Their mouths move together for a few long beautiful seconds more, but then Louis pulls back because he has things to say as well. He has things to say and he needs to say them in front of this cheesy ass art exhibition that Harry made of and for him.

“Styles, you’re lucky I’m a sucker for romance shit. You’re also lucky I’m the biggest sucker for you because these past few weeks have been nothing but wonderful and basically you’re wonderful, and I’m so, so happy that you’re here with me, and really, you’re quite lovely, and I was wondering if you’d like for me to take you out sometime?”

Harry smiles that glorious fucking dimpled smile of his and nods, a little breathlessly. He leans forward and places his forehead against Louis’s.

“I’d like nothing better, Louis.”

Louis smiles back, and leans up to kiss him again, kissing him even harder when he sees the exhibit again. The photos are wonderful, of course, but Louis knows it’s the heart shape they form that makes it even more so.

☆☆☆☆

Louis spots Harry in the front row with her camera on the first day of his performance right before his first song, and sees her wink at him. He shakes his head fondly, and prepares himself. He’s going to do great. He’s going to do great. He’s going to do great.

The curtain rises, and suddenly, Louis is singing.

The musical goes by quickly, and the tears that are shed and the laughs that echoed throughout make it worth it, but really the fact that he met Harry through this experience makes it worth it the most.

They receive a standing ovation, and even Goins can’t complain about their performance. They bow, and when Louis rushes out, the crowd cheers even more, but all Louis can really see is Harry’s wide smile directed toward him.

God, she’s so fucking beautiful.

The curtain closes, and Harry’s already waiting there for him.

“Louis!” she exclaims, immediately hugging him and then peppering kisses all over him. Louis laughs, hugging her back tightly, but being careful not to hug her too tightly because of the camera between them.

“Did you enjoy it, Haz?”

“I fucking _cried_ , Louis! Why didn’t you warn me?!”

“That’d spoil it, love,” he responds, kissing her softly.

“I guess it would, wouldn’t it?” she says against his mouth.

Louis hugs her tighter and never wants to let go.

He’s happy that he doesn’t have to anymore.

☆☆☆☆

“Babe, can I see the pictures you took?” Louis asks later on that night, and Harry stills.

“No, no, they’re not ready yet,” she immediately says, sounding guilty. Louis smirks.

“I want to see them though,” he pouts, and Harry just stares at him, eyes wide. It’s not like Louis didn’t notice Harry taking photos practically every time he bent down.

Harry bites her lip, but goes and grabs her camera nonetheless. She comes back and hesitantly gives it to Louis, who just grabs it, a giant smirk on his face.

Immediately, he opens up the pictures, and laughs.

“It’s not funny!” Harry exclaims.

Louis kisses her. “The fact that every single picture in here is of me? Babe, that’s pretty funny. I love you though, and honestly, if our situation was reversed, I’d do the same thing.”

Harry giggles. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, you loser. I love you too by the way.”

Louis laughs again.

“Well, that’s good considering every single picture you took on this camera was of me.”

“You know, I don’t have to date you anymore.”

“Nooooo.”

He just kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY for that AWFUL ending. Like I said, this was so rushed for me and I feel so bad about that, and I really wish I could have had time to write in it, but just...ahhhhh. Anyway, any kudos and/or comments would be appreciated. :) xxxx


End file.
